


Le Monke Fan Fiction #1

by LeMonke



Series: Le Monke Fan Fiction (Adventures of Le Monke) [1]
Category: Adventure - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom, le monke, meme - Fandom, monke - Fandom, monkey - Fandom, monky, uh oh stinky - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMonke/pseuds/LeMonke
Series: Le Monke Fan Fiction (Adventures of Le Monke) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202303
Kudos: 2





	Le Monke Fan Fiction #1

le monke pulls his massive thickness of body down main street. He sees a taco stand. He think “eat food eat taco food eat me taco eat food you.” He crushes the taco stand with one mighty sit, absorbing the tacos. “mm taco” he says. Le monke experiences sudden liver failure and goes to the hospital.


End file.
